


Ring

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean's Ring, Established, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas leaves. Dean doesn't want him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

"Cas, come on...y-you..." Dean begged helplessly, his words fractured. "I don't want you to go." His bright eyes were already dulling, betraying his grim resignation. 

After all, this wasn't the first time Castiel had left, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Still, Cas felt the need to explain again. 

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas repeated in a low whisper. "I have to go. I don't want to. I would rather be here, with you. You have to know that. But there's duties, jobs I - that I need to carry out."

"Can't-can't you just-" Dean pleaded softly, his words trailing off into nothing. Just what? What could he say that could make it so his angel could stay? 

Cas felt anguish in every sense of the word. Every blind instinct, every particle in his body, was screaming at him to stay, to not let an inch of distance come between the two of them, for even a moment. He felt the invisible tether that connected him to Dean, that gravitated him towards the hunter, tense apprehensively; like it knew that it would not be long before it was stretched excruciatingly far again. The tether was both pleasure and torture; providing a dizzying intimacy when they could be close but inflicting acute agony when they were forced apart. 

Dean didn't answer. His eyes flicked meaninglessly up and down Cas's body, trembling. He looked like he was, as a last ditch effort, searching for something there that he could grab onto, so tightly Cas could never make him let go. The thought made Cas want to cry out. Instead, he just stepped closer and let his mouth find its way to Dean's. Dean kissed back gently, one tear slipping down his cheek. Their lips moved together slowly and sweetly, staying closed-mouthed for the most part. When they stopped, Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck for a moment. Dean's hands slipped around Cas's waist, and he suddenly let out a shaky sob, tightening his fists in Cas's trenchcoat in an effort to compose himself. 

"How long?" Dean finally choked out, breathing sharply into Cas's shoulder. 

"I will be back as soon as I can," Cas swore quietly, closing his eyes too. He tucked his face into the area between Dean's shoulder and his neck, sealing his promise with a kiss. "But I'm not sure, yet."

"I'll be here," Dean vowed in a whisper. "Always. Your home will always be here, with me, Cas. Don't ever forget that. Please."

Cas pulled back so that he could look Dean in the eyes, sliding his hand up Dean's neck, to his cheek. Cas trailed his hand over Dean's hairline, gently brushing back the golden brown wisps, then down his jawline. Dean closed his eyes as Cas reached his mouth, Cas's long fingers delicately brushing over the soft pink skin. It was all secured into memory. Every freckle, every scar, every cell that Cas had painstakingly restored when he saved Dean from Hell. 

"I can't ever forget," Cas responded, with complete certainty. "The very idea of forgetting this, any of this, what we have, is inconceivable."

Dean opened his eyes, and stared into Cas's eyes, his jaw set. 

They didn't say those three words before Cas left. Speaking them aloud had never been necessary. Right from the beginning, actions had spoken louder than words could. It went without saying. Instead, Dean adjusted Cas's trenchcoat and tie with determined concentration, and gripped Cas's hand, not having any reservations in how hard he squeezed it, knowing that it wasn't hurting him. Cas held Dean's gaze, a drop slipping over from the stormy contained blue seas, before the sound of wings filled the room and the hand disappeared from Dean's fingers, like water slipping through the cracks. Dean's legs shook and he found that he couldn't stand anymore, sinking to the ground and bowing his head, finally allowing himself to cry. 

Ten thousand miles away, Castiel landed in a darkened street. Before he could embark, he became aware of an added weight on his left hand, and lifted it to find that a ring had been slipped onto his finger without his realisation. It was simple and silver, intersected down the middle, showing scratches from age and continuous wear, as well as from occasional use as a bottle opener. It had been worn on hands, hands that had reloaded shotguns, made lines of salt, constructed Devil's Traps. Hands that Cas had felt on his skin, late at night, warm and calloused. 

Cas brought the ring to his mouth, and pressed his lips to the cool metal, silently promising to be home soon. 

Three words lingered on the ring, spoken without need of words or even conscious thought.


End file.
